


Something Just Snapped

by ZydrateNote



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Dark Character, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Snapped, floating space penis, starfighter - Freeform, trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZydrateNote/pseuds/ZydrateNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain just loses it sometimes. This is a trade with a friend.</p><p>PLEASE NOTE: This utilizes a concept called "snapping".  It's not from Starfighter, so it seems out of character.  Essentially, it's when someone completely loses control.  Generally their entire personality shifts, making them more violent and more forceful.  Now you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Just Snapped

The room is dark and quiet, the only light coming from the illuminated screen balanced on the two mattresses pressed together on the floor.  Abel lays sprawled across them, typing lazily.  He yawns, looking at the time projected on his screen.   _Dammit, Cain.  This is late even for you_.  He continues to work, pushing his bangs back off his face.  A loud thump rattles the door.  Abel jumps, looking up quickly.  The door opens, slamming against the way.  Through the doorway steps Cain.  The light from the hallway fused with the pitch of the barrak casts a shadow over his face.  His shoulders are held tight, fists clenched.  A faint growl spills from his lips.  He strides inside, whipping the door closed and making Abel flinch.  

“I-... You’re late, Cain.”  Says Abel, sitting up.  “Where were you?”

“Out.”  He replies gruffly.  Cain strips out of his jacket and shirt, throwing them onto the floor.  

“That’s not an answer.  What happened?”

“I said I was out, Abel.  Now leave it.”  His voice is dark, daring Abel to challenge him.  He bends down to reach into his discarded jacket’s pocket.  He pulls out his beat up pack of cigarettes and hsi lighter.  

“Not in the room.  I hate the sm-” his soft voice is cut off by a strong hand lacing tightly into his hair, yanking his head back.

“I said enough, Abel.”

“I don’t take orders.”

Cain laughs under his breath, shadow still covering his face.  “I wasn’t giving you a choice.”  He looks down at Abel, still seated on the mattress.  “On your knees, princess. “

“W-What?” He tries to pull back.  “Cain, stop this.  I don’t like it when you a-”  Cain pulls his hair, forcing him roughly to his knees.  “Cain!”

“I have a better use for your mouth than arguing with me.”  He unzips his pants with his free hand.  Abel’s eyes go wide.  He starts to protest.  Cain grips his jaw, holding it open.  He guides Abel’s mouth around his cock.  “Bite me and I’ll make that scar on your mouth the least of your worries.”

Abel whimpers, muffled slightly.  His eyes fill with fear, still looking up at Cain.  He tries to pulls his head back.  Cain’s grip tightens.

“Do your job, _dorogoy_.  You know what you’re doing.  If it motivates you, the better you do, the more likely I am to actually prep you.”

Abel shudders and slowly traces his tongue up Cain’s length.  He braces his hands against Cain’s hips, moving his head forward.  He drags his teeth back down it, tongue swirling around the tip.  Cain groans softly, loosening his hold on Abel’s hair.  He gently strokes his hair with one hand, the other moving to take off Abel’s uniform.  

“Good boy…”

Abel looks down, eyes terrified and hurt, mouth still working at Cain’s cock.  Hands trail his shoulders sliding his uniform off.  Cain pushes his hips towards Abel, forcing himself down his throat.  Abel gags, making Cain purr.  Cain moans, pulling out of Abel’s mouth.  Cum drips from between Abel’s lips.  He looks up at Cain, distrust and panic etched in his face.

“I’ll take that, princess.”  He drops onto the bed next to Abel. Abel retreats to one corner, wiping his face, shaking.  Cain drags him back, pulling his uniform the rest of the way off.  He lays back, towing Abel to straddle his waist.  “Oh, Abel?”  He holds his chin.  “I lied about the prep.”  His hands clench around Abel’s rib cage, pressing him down, onto his cock.  Abel yells in pain, holding onto Cain’s shoulders.  Cain moves his hips roughly, making Abel cry out and struggle to stay upright.  Tears stain his face, dripping onto Cain’s chest.  He drops forward.  Cain takes advantage of his new vantage point and bites at Abel’s neck.  He leaves dark marks across the expanse of his skin.  Abel whimpers and squeaks, no longer resisting.  The haze that had settled over Cain’s eyes starts to fade.  The shadow moves off of his face, his expression softening.  He looks at Abel’s trembling form.

“I-... Abel... I don’t know what-… I-...”  He sits up quickly, pulling Abel into his lap.  He lays still, eyes unfocused.  “Abel, I didn’t mean to.  I-”

“L-liar.”  His voice his barely audible.  “C-Cain, I-I… W-why?  Y-you c-could h-have j-just-” His voice breaks.

“I don’t know, Abel.  I get so angry and-”

“D-don’t touch me.”

“What?”

Abel sits up.  His entire body shakes and flinches.  “Y-you’re supposed to protect me, C-Cain.”

“I know.”  He reaches out to him.  Abel jerks back, putting his head down.

“D-Don’t!  P-Please-... D-Don’t hurt me.”

“A-Abel…  I’m sorry. I… I love you.”

He freezes, looking up slowly.  “Cain.  That is literally the worst time you could have said that.  You do not rape someone, then say you love them.”

“I’m good at two things; fighting and fucking.  Romance is not part of either.” He leans forward.  Hs fingers lightly touch Abel’s back.  He shivers slightly.

“Cain!  You can’t pull one liners out of your ass and hope everything is going to be fine.  You just-”  He takes a breath. “What happened?”

“I dont know.  I barely remember it.  I just sort of… lost it, I guess.”

Abel hesitantly leans back.  “Are you sure?”

“Yes.  I would never hurt you of my own volition, _dorogoy_.”  He wraps his arms around Abel.

Abel curls up.  “Я тоже тебя люблю.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dorogoy: Dear in Russian


End file.
